The Pokemon Hybrid Book 1
by Buizel06
Summary: Jade is a 10 year old boy... Err, Flygon Hybrid, who embarks on a Pokemon journey to find answers... On the way he will make many friends, allies and enemies.
1. Prologue

This is kind of a weird prologue, and might have barley anything to do with the story until very deep into the story, like maybe Book 3 to Book 5, if I manage to get that far.

* * *

"We alone cannot destroy team Plazma... That has already been proven in the case of Black" Said Dialga, "We can only lay hope on the humans."

"Are you sure about that Dialga, I mean there are other living beings besides humans. What is so special about them?" asked Palkia, ruler of Space.

"Humans are special... In a way I don't even understand. I do see your point though, why not a Pokemon?" replied Dialga, "Because Pokemon can be easily countered... Humans have a way of getting messages around fast, being able to get help when needed is something important."

"Then who would you chose, Dialga?" asked Palkia.

"One that is special in a way... Half human, half Pokemon." Responded Dialga, "I think you have a idea on who I am thinking."

"No. I don't have a clue on what you are thinking, I know you have picked a Hybrid, but there are multiple Hybrids on Earth, I cannot predict who you would have chosen." Answered Palkia.

"Hmm... I think I might have a idea on who you mean Dialga." Uxie said as she floated closer to the two guardians.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! I am evil this way... Well you should continue on if you want to figure out who this special so called "Hybrid" is. ~Buizel06 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO OWNS IT, I SIMPLY ONLY OWN MY OCS AND MY STORIES.

Pokemon is © by Nintendo.

* * *

*Pallet Town*

* * *

A boy layed on his bed and looked at the ceiling, with a straight face. He had green hair, a forest-green and lime striped tail with the flat, diamond shaped points at the end, which had red outlines on them, the zipper on his lime sweatshirt had the same design on it. He also had two flat, diamond shaped lime wings coming from his back, both of them also had red outlines. He also had a pair of lime pants on, lime shoes with forest-green laces and red soles, a lime headband with a red zigzag pattern across it, forest-green gloves with the three diamond, red outlined lime tail point design on the back. He also had a lime pouch with a zipper shaped just like the one on his sweatshirt. His name was Jade Nova.

* * *

*Jade's Point Of View*

* * *

'Tomorrow I finally get to explore the world as a Pokemon trainer!' I thought, as I layed on the bed while I had a self argument on which starter I would pick. I finally settled on picking Bulbasaur as my starter Pokemon.

"Jade, its time for dinner!" called my mom. I ran down the stairs, then I noticed someone I have never seen before at the table. He was a boy around the age of fourteen who had brown hair, brown eyes, a white hat with a red front that had a black Pokeball symbol on it, the shade on the hat was black, as well as ta silver zipper with a grey Pokeball symbol on it and he had a Cross-Tranciever on his wristhe knob at the top. The boy also wore a sky-blue sweatshirt with a blue collar, it had a silver zipper with a grey Pokeball symbol on it and he had a Cross-transceiver on his wrist. He also had a blue and black shoulder bag. Apparently the boy's name was Black Nova, my cousin.

"Hello Jade, your mother has told me a lot about you." Black said with a grin on his face,"I would like to travel with you."

"Um, OK?" I answered in a puzzled tone, "But why do you want to travel with me in the first place? I don't even know you?"

"Jade, You do know me, you just don't recognize me. You haven't seen me in like ten years!" said Black as his Cross-transceiver starts to ring, "Wait, Professor Juniper is calling me, give me a sec." He picked up his Cross-transceiver and started to talk into it. "Hello, Juniper. Is there some reason you called me? I am sorry for the rudeness but I was in a conversation with a cousin who I haven't seen in ten years."

"*Yes, Black, a very serious reason. Team Plazma is back and is operating in Kanto, they are going to get revenge on you too. Your only hope is to keep Reshiram with you at all times. They have found a way to control Mewtwo.*" Replied a voice coming from the Cross-transceiver. "*Ghetsis is back, just thought I should warn you. Okay, well I have to go now, take care Black!*"

"Oh Arceus... This is not good." Black said as he went through the contact list on his Cross-Transceiver and called two people, one was named Cheren, the other was named Bianca. He explained that Team Plazma was in Kanto and was probably going to go after him, he needs Bianca to go get Alder and tell him about this, then he told Cheren to go find someone named N and tell him about it too.

"Hey, Black, who is this 'N'?" I asked him. This sounded important and I wanted to know more about the situation because Black started acting very serious when Juniper said Team Plazma was back.

"N is a person in Unova who was chosen by Zekrom, he used to be framed as the king of Team Plazma, but that was all a joke. A horrible one at that." Black responded.

* * *

Oh goodie, Team Plazma, Black, Cheren, Bianca and N are coming into the story... THAT TAKES PLACE IN KANTO, THAT IS THE CRAZIEST THING I HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF, well... Not really. Please R&R ~Buizel06 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER, I DO HOWEVER OWN MY CHARACTERS, STORIES AND ART, AND POKEMON IS (C) BY NINTENDO! Please R&R

* * *

"Err... Black, who is Zekrom?" I asked, Black turned around, his eyes were twitching... "Zekrom... Is a legendary Pokemon that is said to have helped rebuild Unova, his power rivals to Reshiram and kyurem, if all these three were to become one being like they used to be, then fight Arceus, they would win the fight." Black responded somewhat hesitant. "I however was chosen by Reshiram."

I look at him in a confused manner, if Black was really telling him the truth... "I also was chosen by the legendary Cobalion, Virizion and Terakion, as well as Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit." Black finished. "Well then, seems like you were chosen by alot of legendarys." I said as I turned around and walked into my room.

There was something that I had for many years but never knew what it was and I hoped that Black might be able to answer that.

I go into my room, walk to my desk and picked up a chain, it had a alternating design of pink and blue stones engraved into the chains. At the bottom of the chain was a black sphere with a red ring and a blue ring around it, the black sphere was actually clear but had a black gas in it which moved around inside the sphere. I walk downstairs with the chain in my hand, walk to Black and ask him if he had any idea what it was, Black stared at him and finally answered, "N has one of those, but I don't think his has gas in it or purple and blue gems engraved in the chains. But I do not know what it is, sorry."

All of a sudden the symbols on my glove, and my zippers start glowing a bright blue. "What the...?" I ask then I was enveloped in a bright light and I felt my limbs snap and reform, shrink and grow, move and my skin started to turn into green scales. I heard my cloathes rip as I grew nearly twice the size I originally was. I felt horns come out of my head and my goggles broke, I felt two red covers go over my eyes.

*General POV*

Finally the light discarded from Jade, but instead of Jade, a Flygon was standing there still clutching the chain.

* * *

Oh Arceus, here comes a twist! Oh also any of you who want to take a look at my DeviantArt here is the link: 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, ONLY MY STORIES AND CHARACTERS, AS WELL AS MY ART.

* * *

Text: "Hi." Speech

"_Hi_." Pokespeech

'Hi'. Thoughts

_Hi._ Is also thoughts

* * *

"Uh... Gon happened?" I asked as Black was staring at me with a surprised face. _Why is everything a little smaller than usual? _I asked myself, _maybe I have gotten bigger? _

"Black, why are fly looking at me like gon?" I asked him, Black continued to stare at me like he was in a gaze, "Um... Black, are you fly?" _Something is going on here, something very weird. _"Black? Hello, anyone fly?"

"Err... Jade, I think you... Changed," Black finally responded leaving his mental state of shock, "Like, a lot." I look myself over to see my arms have turned into talons, he had green scales covering his entire body, and he seemed to be about twice the size he used to be, at least, that's all he saw that changed at the time, turns out there was some other changes too.

"Um... How much change gon you mean?" I asked,_ seems I cannot speak complete English... Great. _"Lets just say you turned into a Flygon, and your speech is a bit messed up," responded Black, "I think I have noticed fly...," I said, still confused about this event. But what happened afterward really scared me. My mother, not identifying me, picks up a pan and try's to shun e out of the house, yelling at me. That's when I say, "MOM IT IS JUST ME! JADE!" And she freezes and drops the pan...


End file.
